


By the Bay

by Owl_Boo



Series: By the Bay [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:38:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl_Boo/pseuds/Owl_Boo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Второй драббл к драке Хана со Споком в Сан-Фране, можно считать парным к <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/929064">этому тексту</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Bay

**Author's Note:**

> Не бечено.

Рев, скрежет, глухой бас искореженного металла. Взвизги обшивки, когда ее, как крышку консервной банки, вскрывают опоры высотных зданий. Шипение и искры на электронных потрохах, вывалившихся из разодранного брюха корабля.

К черту корабль.

Звуки утихли и навалились снова, на этот раз снизу, с земли — крики, сирены, тяжелые удары бетонных плит, треск пластика, звон стекла. Он медлит секунду на самом краю, покачиваясь над разверзшейся пропастью. Страх? Не страх, инстинкт. Дурацкий предохранитель, случайно забытый природой в искусственно созданном теле. К черту такие инстинкты. 

Он подается вперед и прыгает. 

Тело всегда знает лучше. В те моменты, когда даже сверхчеловеческий мозг не справляется с потоком сигналов, тело становится автономным: ищет средства, обретает цель и движется к ней оптимальным маршрутом. Падает вниз с тридцатиметровой высоты, срывается в бег, вступает в беспощадную драку. Все для того, чтобы дать передышку сознанию, пока оно захлебывается в эмоциональной агонии. Эмоции! Еще один атавизм, избыточная деталь в непродуманной, дилетантской конструкции. Временами казалось, что над его телом орудовала бригада нерадивых хирургов: вырезанные фрагменты оставляют бессмысленные лакуны, ткани сшиты небрежно, в полости брошены тампоны и инструменты. Проектируй он себя сам, никогда не допустил бы таких идиотских ошибок. 

Но они, похоже, верили, что позаботились обо всем. Совершенный интеллект, крепкие кости, эластичные мышцы, высочайший болевой порог. Регенеративные способности. Готовая боевая машина: мощная, неубиваемая. Так какого дьявола ему оставили это проклятие человечества: чувства, эмоции, патетичные гаммы порывов и настроений? Зачем добавили к понятным рефлексам стайного зверя избыточную привязчивость? Отчего напортачили с биохимией, с надпочечниками и нейронными цепями, которые сейчас взбивают его кровь в этот дикий, невыносимый коктейль? Как они могли забыть, что боль бывает не только физической? Как он сам мог об этом забыть?.. 

Телу хочется двигаться, жить, дышать; оно теснит, напирает, молотит, не ощущая ответных ударов, не реагируя на давление нечеловеческих пальцев, не поддаваясь нейтрализующим импульсам фазера. Оно может жить вечно, дышать и двигаться вечно, драться, пускаться в бегство, биться в конвульсиях. Это мозг не выдерживает напора, теряет волю, сдается, это собственное сознание не справляется с наплывом эмоций и гаснет, погружаясь в болевой шок, как в спасительный сон, где нет страданий и ужаса, ненависти и пустоты, где Хана не бросает, снова и снова, в замкнутом цикле, от горячей надежды к ледяному отчаянию. Где можно ненадолго забыть, что он остался один. 

Что он сам во всем виноват.


End file.
